


Weather The Storm

by TheDarkLordMegatron



Series: Draucor Week 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cor's not much better though, Draucor Week 2019, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mention of serious injury and guts but nothing graphic, Romance, Titus is a dumbass but Cor loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLordMegatron/pseuds/TheDarkLordMegatron
Summary: Being injured in the line of duty was to be expected when one was a member of the Kingsglaive. There wasn’t a single Glaive who hadn’t found themselves at the tender mercies of the Citadel’s often grumpy medical staff.Unfortunately for Titus Drautos, he, and several others, often found themselves waking in the all too bright and sterile environment of the medical wing.





	Weather The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? Of course, I was going to be writing something for Draucor Week~

Being injured in the line of duty was to be expected when one was a member of the Kingsglaive. There wasn’t a single Glaive who hadn’t found themselves at the tender mercies of the Citadel’s often grumpy medical staff.

Unfortunately for Titus Drautos, he, and several others, often found themselves waking in the all too bright and sterile environment of the medical wing. Indeed it had become so common that a handful of beds were permanently set aside for them. Titus had once considered that perhaps one of the nurses had written their names on the things, though a quick check by himself and Ulric one evening had confirmed that no, they hadn’t gone that far quite yet.

So upon fighting his way through the familiar fog of a medically induced sleep, he was not overly surprised to find himself yet again in the medical wing. There was, however, something different this time. Something large and undeniably human.

Cor’s presence at his bedside wasn’t unusual in itself, the Marshal often took it upon himself to make sure that he was there when Titus awoke. No, what made this particular encounter strange was the fact that Cor was fast asleep, his head resting on Titus’ right thigh and their fingers interwoven.

“He hasn’t left your side.” Had he not still been under the influence of whatever painkillers were coursing through his body, Titus was quite sure that he would have accidentally thrown Cor onto the floor with his movements. As it was, his flinch had little to no impact on the exhausted man. Rolling his head to the left, Titus was greeted by the sight of both the King and his Shield, the former having been the one to speak. Leaving the King in his seat, Clarus moved out of sight for a brief moment before returning with a cup of water and straw. “Three weeks he’s been sat in that chair,” Regis continued with a small smile.

“We’ve had to drag him out of here by his ear,” Clarus added, setting the cup aside prior to retreating to his King’s side, leaning up against the wall behind him. “I’m pretty sure someone has footage of it by now.”

Sighing Titus rolled his head back to Cor, freeing his hand from Cor’s and bringing it up to run his fingers through the other man’s hair. Albeit significantly uncoordinated. It was a testament to his exhaustion that Cor didn’t even stir.

“Ulric informed me that you threw yourself in front of several Yojimbos to protect him while he was down.” Regis continued, and from the corner of his eye, Titus saw him stand with the aid of Clarus as he moved to stand beside the bed. “Normally I wouldn’t call you stupid for doing something like that considering your track record, but doing so when you’ve got twelve bullets in you? Well, that’s another thing entirely.” Well, that certainly explained why he felt like he’d been run over by a truck or ten. “Do me a favour Titus,” Regis said, placing a hand on his shoulder “Next time you get shot, get yourself to a medic. The last thing we need is you getting yourself killed. Cor always has that kicked puppy face when you’re hurt and there’s only so long I can deal with that before I want to treat him like one.”

Titus chuckled briefly, though he instantly regretted it as the movement pulled at his stitches.

“Try not to hurt yourself before he wakes up.” Clarus huffed as he gently encouraged Regis to leave the room with a hand on his back.

Glancing back over his shoulder Regis smiled at him “I promise to give you a proper telling off once you’re not held together with duct tape.” He teased, ducking out of the room before Titus could say anything, not that he felt particularly inclined to do so. He was quite content to sit, well lay, in silence and pretend that his throat hadn’t turned to sandpaper while he had been unconscious. He lazily raised the hand not hidden in Cor’s hair to wave the King and his Shield off, ignoring the chuckles the pair gave as Clarus let the door swing shut behind him. Amusingly enough, it was the quiet click of the lock falling into place that had Cor jolting upright, accidentally taking Titus’ arm with him.

He yelped as the movement pulled on his injuries and stretched muscles that really shouldn’t have moved that quickly. In any other situation, Cor’s wide-eyed look would have been amusing, but the pain and partial brain-fog were enough to push the amusement aside.

“ _ Shit _ ” Cor hissed, practically clambering over Titus to kneel over him on the bed. His hands framing Titus’ face as his eyes searched for any obvious injuries. A few seconds into his check, Cor’s movements slowed before his gaze snapped up to meet Titus’ eyes. “You’re awake,” He breathed, almost as an afterthought. “Titus,” Leaning in he pressed his forehead against the other man’s. “Thank the Six.” Sighing heavily, Titus drug his hands up until they sat on Cor’s thighs. “You absolute moron,” Cor whispered against his lips “Never do that to me again.” He pleaded, tightening his grip on Titus’ face ever so slightly. 

“What-” Titus flinched at how rough his voice sounded, clearing his throat he started again only this time Cor cut him off before he could speak.

“You were  _ shot  _ Titus,” Cor said, leaning back on his heels whilst taking care not to place any unnecessary weight upon Titus’ legs. “You were shot, stabbed and Six knows what else. Nyx was sitting on you while he literally held your intestines inside of your body.” That he had not been expecting and from the way Cor was looking at him his face showed his surprise. “Exactly.”

“M’sorry.” He slurred, leaning into Cor’s hands, a welcome warmth against the otherwise temperate climate of the room. He had always prefered warmer temperatures to cooler ones, something that drove Cor absolutely insane and often started ‘The Great Climate Control Wars’, which really just involved the two of them fighting over the thermostat until one of them ended up conceding to the other.

“You better bloody well be,” Cor teased, leaning in to kiss him chastely. “And if you’re not, you will be because guess who’s going to be in charge of caring for your sorry backside until you’re back on your feet.” Now there was something he wouldn’t complain about any time soon. Any time spent with Cor was time well spent and something they were rarely able to indulge in. Not that anyone had anything against their relationship, it was more to do with their conflicting schedules and deployments. “Stop thinking,” Cor ordered with a nip at his bottom lip. “There’ll be enough time for thinking about how stupid you are when you’re stuck in bed watching daytime talk shows.”

Throwing his head back into the pillow Titus groaned, momentarily squeezing Cor’s thighs. “S’mean.” He huffed.

“Oh, you think  _ that’s  _ mean?” Raising an eyebrow Cor chuckled “You have absolutely no idea. You made me cry Titus,” His heart sunk and the grip on Cor’s thighs returned to a loving gesture “In front of Regis. I’m never going to live that one down.” Even through the haze of the pain medication Titus could acknowledge that it was an obvious lie. Regis would never hold something such as that over their heads. He would, however, use it as proof that Cor isn’t as emotionally stunted as he often liked to pretend that he was.

Reaching a hand up, Titus grabbed hold of Cor’s t-shirt and tugged on it, encouraging the other man to lean in a little closer. “Love you,” He murmured against Cor’s lips before leaning in for a kiss. 

“I love you too you foolish old man,” Cor replied, brushing their noses together. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a little OOC, but I just wanted these two old men to be soft and in love okay? 
> 
> The rest of his week is going to be anything but~ :D


End file.
